Revenge, or is it?
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: Severus Tobias Snape has had enough, so what will he do about it and what marauders secrets will be revealed along the way? Warning: Smut in later chapter and RLSB slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the pleasure is all JK Rowling's. I do not make any profit by writing these fan-fictions they are simply for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

Severus Tobias Snape had had enough.

He was sick of the tormenting and teasing he endured from the Marauders.

Last year he had lost _her_ friendship and he loathed them for it. He had foolishly called her a mudblood in his anger and embarrassment when she solely stood up for him as they had had their fun, teasing, taunting and tormenting him.

Why they detested him so much he never did know exactly but he could guess.

He was almost certain James Potter was jealous of him, actually, not him but his company, Lily Evans more precisely. Potter claimed to be in love with her and he had no problems in proclaiming it to the whole of Hogwarts much to his, and Lilys constant annoyance.

Potter could never fathom why Lily Evans the 'Gryffindor princess' who had enchanting emerald eyes and a temper that was fiery as her flaming red hair would willingly be friends with him. He was her exact opposite; while everyone - teachers included - loved Lily with her cheerful attitude and witty remarks he was hated, ignored, sneered at.

What was to like anyway? With his greasy hair that hung limply around his sallow face, cold and unforgiving eyes, constant scowl, protruding hooked nose and lanky frame that looked even more sorry in his baggy Slytherin robes. While Lily was popular and radiant - like an ever smiling magnet he was cold and unappealing, he would go as far to say her repelled people.

James Potter was his opposite again - Potter was a Marauder and that alone set him above the rest. He was one of the best looking blokes in the school, tall, toned and slightly tan, a strong jaw and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief and were framed with his iconic wire-rimmed glasses, a boyish grin and his infamous Potter hair - soot-black and utterly untamable. He was effortlessly smart - a Transfiguration prodigy, bound to be Quidditch Captain in seventh year- already the star seeker, pure-blooded but he didn't care, rich and popular, every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him - except for Lily much to his constant frustration and confusion.

Snape knew why James Potter hated him and the fact he was a Slytherin and Potter was a Gryffindor - born enemies - finalized that.

Sirius Black hated him with an equal amount of passion that his best mate did.

He thought that perhaps Black hated him because he was a reminder of what he was supposed to be - a heartless Slytherin who liked to dabble in Dark-arts and was cold and aloof.

Black was from one of the oldest pure-blooded family's in Britain and they were all Slytherins but he - unwilling to be normal - had got himself sorted into Gryffindor and was now on his way to being disowned, slowly breaking every rule and tradition he had ever had drilled into him by his horrible mother Walburga as a young pure-blood heir.

Black despised his family and what they stood for nearly as much as he despised Snape.

Black was a Marauder too, he loved pranking as much as Potter and was equally smart, a star beater and shameless womanizer.

While Potter was too lovesick with Lily to pay the rest of the female Hogwarts to much real attention Black was quite the opposite. He was hands down the best looking guy in the school. Blacks were naturally good looking, generations of carefully monitored breeding had ensured that but the rebellious Gryffindor made it work so much more.

Grey eyes that were framed with thick lashes and were meant to be cold and intimidating were instead glowing with mirth. Pouty lips that were meant to be hidden in a constant scowl were grinning charmingly. His shiny, ebony hair that was meant to be cut respectively was grown long and worn in a low pony-tail - how a male could look so good with long hair he never understood, it certainly never suited him. Sirius' face was like carved perfection - almost hard to look at it was so alluring, with his high cheek-bones, strong jaw and small button nose, perfectly handsome. His slightly tanned body that he so frequently flaunted was carved similarly to his face, like a greek gods and he knew it.

Sirius Orion Black was cocky, flirty and confident as he strutted around the school like he owned the place, his life was virtually perfect except for one thing, he would never have a family that loved him or were proud of him. Black knew that to earn them back he would have to be like the me, something he wound never, ever do.

That was that, James Potter and Sirius Black were his enemies and they loathed each other with equal passion.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the other two Gryffindor fifth years and they were also Marauders.

Peter Pettigrew was a follower, he adored Potter in particular and if Potter hated Snape so did Pettigrew.

Remus Lupin was probably the most twisted case of them all. He was a general mystery, a Marauder so automatically known but also incredibly elusive, you thought you knew but you really didn't, he was as smart as Potter and Black but he worked for it. He was shy around others but not at all afraid to scold Potter and Black the most popular boys in the year, confusing right?

He was average looking, amber eyes, a slightly too-long nose and tawny colored hair, his body was thin but he was surprisingly strong. He was a Prefect and loves to read, addicted to chocolate and he had a secret that only the other three marauders knew, or so they thought.

Remus John Lupin was a werewolf.

The clues were all there but no one ever seemed to watch closely enough to pick up on them.

His nickname - 'Moony,' Potter constantly talking about his 'fury little problem.' His friends overprotectiveness of him - the way they treated him as if he was made of china after his trips to visit his 'ill mother' every month, coincidently always falling on the full moon. His scars, un-natural strength and fancy for rare meat, it all fit.

When contemplating revenge on the Marauders I often thought about telling others of Lupins 'condition', they new I knew and it just added to the many reasons they hated me, I would constantly taunt them about letting it slip and while Lupin would smile pityingly at me Black would practically growl.

I knew their popularity would deflate instantaneously if I spilled but I also knew they wouldn't care about their social status if Lupins secret was the reason - the Marauders were closer than brothers and they would stick by him I was sure. I wanted revenge on Potter and Black, Lupin had done nothing besides being their friend and Pettigrew was a hopeless case, he followed like a lost puppy. It was Potter Black I wanted to shame, Lupin I had seen actually scolding them for picking on me.

No, telling others of Lupin's condition was not the way things were to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay awake that night, still mulling over my revenge on the Marauders a Slytherin sixth-year girl came running into our boys dormitories dressed in only a flimsy green negligee. She had not seen me and was giggling as she jumped onto her boyfriends bed and started kissing her way down his neck, waking him up in the process.

Horrified, I instantly drew my wand to close my curtains, not wanting her to see me in only a singlet and tattered pair of flannel pants. I knew I looked even worse than usual and shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing me in my dorm when I was not draped in robes and therefore my pale, scrawny body was exposed.

The humiliation would be almost to much to bear, if anyone saw me in here, in my dormitories; the sole place I let my guard down in the whole of Hogwarts.

'The sole place I let my guard down in the whole of Hogwarts' I mulled and a rare smile found its way onto my features.

Perhaps the Marauders would let their guard down in their dorms too? Probably having embarrassing conversations and spilling secrets as I think about it right now, I thought with glee, imagine all those secrets being revealed.

All I had to do was show the whole school the Marauders when they weren't strutting around the school, pranking, flirting and joking around. When they were in their dorms and unaware people were watching, but how?

Being a half-blood I knew of muggle video cameras but the magic in the castle would surely prevent a video camera from working, if only there were magical cameras...

Zonko's! The joke shop in Hogsmeade, I was sure last time I walked past they were advertising magical spying cameras that looked like metal spiders and could sneak around unnoticed by your victims.

Perfect for what I need, I thought as I drifted into a happy sleep.

~o~0~O~0~o~

That Hogsmeade weekend I purchased a Zonko's spy camera and discovered that they were surprisingly easy to work.

To turn it on you must simply press a button on the underside of the spider-cameras body with your wand, making you the master. Another spell and the contents the camera was videoing was being played on the cover of my book like a television, sounds and all.

I set to planning, how could I get my spy camera into the Marauders dormitories while keeping the four boys oblivious? Going to the Gryffindor Tower was instantly out - I was not welcome in that part of the castle. I also knew that not one Gryffindor student would choose to help me over their beloved Marauders - they were all to loyal and prejudiced for that. I could slip it into one of their bags, I thought, it would work and if worst came to worse and one of them found it they would probably mistake it for one of their own pranking products.

Merlin knows their bags are full of them, one lesson Blacks bag split open and half of Zonkos shop spilled out of there along with a pair of lacy black panties that to my mortification (and jealously though I would never admit it) made one particular Gryffindor girl blush obscenely and when Black saw her gaze he threw them back at her as he winked, she hurriedly tucked them in her pocket as every other girl in the room stared enviously at her.

I already knew when I would video the Marauders, that was almost to easy.

Every Friday night the Marauders had a boys night in and instead of dining in the Great-Hall they would somehow manage to obtain food elsewhere.

Rumor was that it was impossible to enter their dorms that night, the charms and jinxes that they had placed on it for their protection would have Dumbledore baffled. It was perfect, I could slip the activated camera into one of their bags during Herbioligy and instruct it to start videoing at 6:30 when dinner starts, ensuring the whole school will be there, minus the Professors who also conveniently had staff meetings that night.

My plan was set and I was giddy with excitement I had never felt before, suddenly I knew why the Marauders pranked, it made you feel so alive.

I was a master at masking my emotions but this was harder, I usually masked rejection, annoyance or surprise and I soon discovered that masking good emotions were harder. Keeping a traitorous grin of my face and my eyes void of emotion was tough and I slipped up a few times.

Black noticed one day in Potions. I had thanked, actually _thanked_ Slughorn when he complemented me on my potion and smiled at a muggle-born when they passed me a jar of newts-eyes from the storage cupboard. I was furious with myself.

Black hung back at the end of class, waving off his mates with a joke until we were the only two left, Slughorn had disappeared in his haste to get to lunch.

Black was casually sitting on the desk with his feet on the chair and elbows on his knees, his chin resting in his hands and ebony hair falling in a curtain around his curious face.

"Gonna tell me why you're so happy Snivellus?" he asked, his voice taunting but curious.

I raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I have a bet," he started, still looking at me thoughtfully, "Wormtail reckons you had sex but we both know thats not happening any time soon" I flushed and he grinned, "So Wormtail's out. Prongs reckons its something to do with Evans-"

"I wish" I whispered before I could stop myself and Black seemed to have heard because he grinned.

"-Thats two down because we know he's wrong, she hates you as much as she hates us." I glared at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, staring into his grey eyes that were sparking more than ever now.

He ignored my question and continued, "Moony thinks you're playing a prank-" I froze against the wall, nervous he would figure it out but he continued talking, unaware of my sudden anxiousness or so I thought. Just as he was about to say what he suspected the reason for my happiness was he looked up and saw me.  
"You're pulling a prank!" he exclaimed, literally jumping of the desk and fist pumping the air. I looked at him blankly, trying desperately to hide my fear that he knew, I needed to leave before my traitorous emotions betrayed me again.

"I do not know what goes on in that brain of yours Black but I am certainly not lowering myself to your standards of juvenile mischief making, I am far above that," I lied. Just as I was about to stride out of the room he ran up to me, his bag hanging on his arm and tie thrown around his neck carelessly, I hated that he looked so good even when he wasn't trying.

To my absolute shock he slung an arm around my shoulder and whispered in a husky tone in my ear "Im not stupid Snivellus, If you are planning a prank on my mates and I be warned, we are not easy prey and we are sure to come out on top if you do foolishly challenge us." With that he strode away leaving me rooted to the ground and hating myself for being so affected by the simple closeness of our bodies and his warm breath on my ear. I shuddered to think of what would happen if anyone found out that the famous Black charm worked on me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday had me filled with nervous anticipation.

The prank was still on but now that Black knew I was the one behind it I felt increasing fear, I was certainly not going to call it off but the consequences for humiliating the Marauders in front of the whole school would be dire - I was certain of that.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Friday rolled around and the lessons seemed to fly by, it seemed like bad karma that while every other Friday of the year seemed to drag on, the weekend tantalizingly close, this Friday I felt I had barely blinked before the Gryffindor's and Slytherins were sitting in the greenhouses listening to Professor Sprout talk merrily about some exotic and highly dangerous vine.

It was too easy to carry out my plan.

Students were never allowed to bring their bags in the greenhouses when a practical lesson was taking place so I simply had to ask to go to the bathroom before slipping out and placing the spy-camera that was activated and ready to go in Pettigrew's bag - I didn't want to risk it being found and he was certainly the dumbest of the four Marauders.

~o~0~O~0~o~

As I walked to the Great Hall for dinner I was filled with excitement and anticipation at what was to come.

Finally the whole school would see the Marauders behind their perfect facades and would know that Black and Potter weren't the gods everyone thought them to be.

I was certain that whatever Black would surely plan as revenge for me would be worth watching the Marauders spill their secrets unknowingly to the whole student population of Hogwarts.

I was also bitterly aware that Lily was falling for Potter, it was obvious to anyone who watched closely enough and although I would have denied that I cared I secretly had hope that this would kill the feeling she had harbored for him, it never even crossed my mind that perhaps it would do just the opposite.

I had actually never even considered that what would be revealed would possibly make the Marauders more liked and admired than before but I dismissed that thought quickly, this was supposed to humiliate them and so it would. Right?

When the hall was full and it was only a minute before 6:30. I waved my wand under the table and whispered the incantation and the magnificent stained-glass window behind the staff-table turned into a large screen that was visible to all the house tables.

**"Good evening students of Hogwarts,**

My charmed voice echoed around the hall and the students gasped in shock as they noticed the black screen from which my voice was magically being projected from.

**"Today is Friday which means that the four Marauders, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew have already locked themselves into their dormitories with spells guarding them so strong Dumbledore himself would be stumped. **

Some people laughed at the truth of that statement and I inwardly grinned, throwing a compliment in was certain to get anyone off my tail if they suspected me - I _never_ complemented the marauders, ever.

**"I for one would like to know what they do on this night and so I have placed a camera unknowingly in their room and the events of their night will be played out for us. **

Several people gasped, the Slytherins looked beyond excited but the other three houses were muttering to each other, I heard snippets of their conversations from where I sat across the hall.

"-Invasion of privacy-"

"-So wrong-"

"-Definitely a Slytherins doing-"

"-Marauders secrets?"

"-Impossible to warn them-"

I had forgotten that not everyone loathed them as much as I, on the contrary many for reasons I could not fathom people actually respected and admired them. Hopefully that would change.

**"Enjoy the show and I hope you come out with a new understanding of the four Gryffindor boys we think so highly of."**

My enchanted voice ended and I glanced at the tables again, the Gryffindor's were livid, beyond angry at the events taking place, the Hufflepuff's looked shocked 'how could anyone be so insensitive, unthoughtful and disrespectful?' written across each of their faces, the Ravenclaw's looked bewildered, sure they didn't like the Marauders so much but this was unfair, an invasion of privacy and utterly cruel.

The screen cracked and fizzed suddenly and a wave of quiet washed over the hall.

Every set of eyes was on the screen a picture came to view.

_The boys Gryffindor dormitory was a circular room, the wall were painted cream and in the centre of the dormitory was circular stove with a burning fire that gave warmth to the room. There were four handsome mahogany beds with heavy scarlet curtains that were drawn back to reveal more red linen and a warm-looking gold duvet. Tall windows stood on either side of the four beds that looked out revealing the horrid weather, heavy rain pelted the windows and angry thunderclouds made the trees in the forbidden forest whip dangerously. _

_Remus Lupin sat on an extremely messy bed that had 'Padfoot' carved into the headboard and pictures of motorbikes and muggle bands on the wall. He was wearing only a thin white shirt and a pair of dark blue flannel Pajamas as he leaned against the headboard, his knees propped up to support both his book and Sirius Blacks bare back. _

_Sirius wore only a pair of black pajama pants that rode low on his hips exposing the alluring 'v' of his pelvis, his toned chest was exposed as he leaned against Remus' propped up legs and drew small circles on the werewolf's foot._

Many of the girls giggled at seeing Sirius in his shirtless glory while the guys stared enviously at the screen, I struggled to hide my snicker.

_James Potter was shirtless too, wearing only a pair of red pajama pants that rode low on his hips, his stomach was strong and his arms were flexing with every grab he made at the snitch he was repeatedly catching. He was lying on has back on the bed that had 'Prongs' carved on it, pictures of the Marauders, his family, quidditch and Lily covered the surrounding walls._

I glanced over to see Lily's reaction to this, desperately hoping that she looked disgusted at his show of skin or annoyed at him for playing with that stollen snitch or for having photographs of her but to my despair I found her practically drooling at the screen while her friends snickered knowingly around her.

My plan was not working at all.

_On the last bed that was labeled 'Wormtail' Peter Pettigrew sat cross legged wearing a matching set of light blue flannel pajamas as he sorted though his chocolate frogs cards, his rat-like face however, were staring in mild disgust at Sirius and Remus._

_Said boys were now both laughing hysterically as James watched on, an amused grin playing at his lips. _

_Sirius had gone from innocently tracing circles on Remus' foot to tickling him and they were now panting out of breath, Remus pinned under Sirius who was hovering over his 'friends' smaller frame. Suddenly Sirius placed a gentle kiss on Remus forehead and the lycanthrope sighed contently._

Everyone in the great hall gasped collectively and I was delighted to hear the scandalous whispers, this was better than anything I had imagined would be revealed.

_Peter looked sick at the small display of affection and James noticed, he groaned, "Merlins beard Wormtail!" he said exasperatedly. _

_"They have been dating since the summer of fifth year. Thats more than a year you have had to get over you homophobia!" he stated, running a hand through his already-tousled hair in frustration._

Many of the girls in the room looked close to crying at the revelation two of the Marauders were in fact gay, many others looked shocked, 'how could the casanova of Hogwarts, biggest flirt in the castle and infamous womanizer be gay?'

Some people were laughing and wolf-whistling at the screen, many of the Gryffindor's he noticed were handing money over, 'they must have had bets placed on the pair' he mused but some students (namely Slytherins) were glaring and muttering 'disgusting - fags - queer' under their breath as they scowled at the screen.

_Remus having heard what James said quickly apologized to Peter and attempted to push Sirius off him but the animagus didn't move, was glaring at Peter._

_"Do you have a problem with Moony and I Pete?" he asked, growling slightly at the chubby boy._

_"I just think its a tad disgusting-" he started but that was the wrong thing to say because instantly two furious glares from James and Sirius were set on him he attempted to amend his statement "-I mean your both guys, like..." but he smartly shut up because now it was Remus who was pinning Sirius to the bed._

_"You cant choose who you love mate" stated James as he gazed at Pete disappointedly._

_"Yea but at least you fell in love with a girl" the watery-eyed boy blurted out and James' face turned stony once again._

_"If you can't accept Moony and Pads for what they are, a pair of flaming poofters-" this was said jokingly of course "-than you can leave, we have had this conversation a million times before."_

_Peter looked at the couple; Sirius was lying on his back and Remus was sprawled across his chest with his eyes closed looking utterly content which was rare for the werewolf. Sirius' hands were woven into Remus' hair as he glared over his boyfriends head to Peter who was looking directly at him, Sirius raised an eyebrow and Pete managed a small smile and a nearly unidentifiable nod, Sirius grinned back and James smiled, all was good._

By the end of that confrontation the Great Hall was so quiet you would be able to hear a pin drop, they had never seen the Marauders have a fight, no matter how small. Many of the girls looked jealous of Remus position on Sirius bare chest but they were also awwing their approval at how good the boys looked together.

Lily was shell shocked at James' maturity and loyalty to his friends, she was desperately hoping that the girl games had fallen in love was her (as if it wasn't!) Because she was nearly certain she returned those feelings.

_"Shame we can't go to Hogsmeade," said James disappointedly as he looked glumly at the window revealing the raging storm outside._

_"It would be to risky, I'm sure the Professors are having their meeting at the 'Three Broomsticks' and the weather is hardly pleasant for a stroll through the forbidden forest." Said Remus, his words slightly muffled by Sirius chest._

Whisper broke out in the Great Hall once again, 'They walk through the Forbidden Forest, at night, to go to Hogsmeade?' The students knew that the boys were risk but that was just... Wow.

_"We could have gone through the secret passageway" said Peter, "You know, just used the map and cloak."_

_"Naa, it would still be to risky even if we took the passageway to the Honeydukes cellar" replied James._

"They know a secret passageway from here to the Honeydukes cellar!" Someone yelled in surprise but it was hardly heard over the other students own surprised exclamations.

Even I was surprised by the secrets being revealed, Black and Lupin were gay for each other and Pettigrew was a homophobe, They took regular strolls through the Forbidden Forest to visit Hogsmeade at night, there was a secret passageway that led to the Honeydukes cellar and what was this Map and Cloak they kept mentioning?

_"Shame, I miss Rosmerta" said Sirius with a proactive wink and the others laughed while Remus smacked him playfully on the chest._

_Their laughter was interrupted by a tap on the window closest to Sirius bed however, the joyous mood drained from the room like the plug had been removed._

Back in the Great Hall everyone was looking at the screen in surprise 'what was so wrong about getting a letter?'

_"She had already sent three this week!" Exclaimed James angrily._

_Peter recoiled into his bed, pulling the covers up under his chin he asked "Why does your mum-" _

_"She-" Sirius spat the word venomously "-Is not my Mother."_

_The boys all seemed to understand what Peter was going to say however because Remus explained "The things Sirius mother Walburga says in these howlers would possibly get her thrown in Azkaban, that is why she puts a 'Sworn to Secrecy' code on them so anyone who hears can not talk of it." no-one had ever heard Remus' voice sound so bitter and dangerous. His love for Sirius was evident in the way his jaw was set and fists were balled into fists in anger at Sirius' treatment at home._

Not one student in the Great Hall knew what to say to that, they knew that Sirius home life was bad but was it really that bad his mother would be thrown into Azkaban for his treatment?

_"Well, its not going to let itself in" said Sirius dryly as he opened the window and allowed a black, handsome-looking owl that was clutching a steaming red howler in its talons. The owl seemed to despise Sirius as much as his family did because as soon as Remus pulled the letter from its grasp it swooped down and pecked at Sirius head viciously before soaring back out the opened window._

_"We have cast silencing charms right?" Sirius asked and James nodded in confirmation._

_He unsealed the howler that was now steaming at an alarming rate and jumped back onto his bed just as his mothers horrible screeching voice filled the room._

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY NAME AND I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON! _

_"DO NOT COME HOME FOR THE EASTER HOLIDAYS OR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! HOMOSEXUAL BLOOD-TRAITORS WHO SEE IT FIT TO ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE BENEATH OUR 'PURE' BLOOD ARE NOT WELCOME IN THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"_

_"I AM OUTRAGED THAT YOU HAD THE AUDICY TO NOT ONLY DEFEND THE MUDBLOOD EVANS GIRL BUT TO GO AS FAR TO SAY THAT YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS A BETTER AND MORE WORTHY WITCH THAN BELLATRIX OR I!" Walburga shrieked. _

_Walburga stopped yelling as she continued, he voice now taunting, "I hope you are still aching in pain as you remember being crucioed! Is it true it feels worse than white-hot knives piercing every inch of your skin?" she jibed cruelly. _

_"Perhaps when your father Orion whipped your back with his leather belt and poured straight alcohol onto bleeding welts before leaving you broken and bloody locked in his office for three days you felt the pain?" Walburga sneered._

_"Remember this Sirius-" she said in a vicious voice "-You are worthless, scum of the earth and are unloved and un-cared for. You chose the wrong side of this war and I hope your dear cousin Bellatrix makes you pay for the shame you have brought upon this family!"_

_When the howler had finished relaying Walburga's message it tore itself into pieces._

The great hall could have been empty it was so quiet, many girls had wet eyes and all the boys jaws had dropped, it would have been comical in any other situation.

Slowly all eyes turned to Regulus Black who was staring at the screen with a vacant expression on his face that so much resembled his brothers, one single tear had slipped down his cheek, this surprised everyone as much as what the howler had just revealed.

Lily was sobbing quietly, 'he defended me,' she whispered to herself but everyone heard her and suddenly there were cries of outage and while I wasn't professing my anger out loud I could feel the fury bubbling inside me.

It was not necessarily for Black, I still hated him, but it was anger that anyone could treat their child so horribly, a crucatius curse, on their son? Whipping and starving the child? I was disgusted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone sat in silence in the Marauders dorm, Peter was whimpering, James was stony faced, Sirius sat like a statue, his face void of emotion, Remus had one arm around the animagus' waist and he was tracing small circles on his hip with his thumb, his presence was enough for Sirius._

_"You are living with me from now on." James said, it wasn't a question. _

_Sirius nodded mutely._

_"Thanks Prongs" he said, shooting his best mate - no brother, a grateful smile._

_"Can I see your back?" asked Remus softly, lifting his gaze to meet the haunted eyes of the man he loved so much. _

_"Sure" Sirius said, "I have a glamour charm on the scars but... You're going to have to remove it." _

_Already being shirtless Sirius lay down chest first on the bed, just before Remus removed the charm he shot James and Peter meaningful looks. Peter - as usual - didn't understand but James understood, this was private, between them. _

_"Come on Wormy" said James as he lifted himself from the bed and stretched "Lets go down to the kitchens and get us some food."_

_Peter nodded, his eyes still trained on the pair who were both waiting patiently for him to leave. _

_James ended up having to drag Peter out of the room and on their way out James also grabbed an old piece of parchment and a silky, silver cloak from his trunk._

In the hall Lily coughed loudly, drawing everyones eyes to her, "Perhaps we shouldn't watch" she suggested feebly, "I mean this is really private, even Jam-Potter and Pettigrew left." She pointed out reasonably and everyone agreed - minus a few heartless Slytherins who were keen to see Black's scars.

"So you won't mind if I cast a charm temporarily blurring the screen, I will leave the sound so we will know when I can remove the charm." As Lily said it she pointed her wand and whispered something unintelligible leaving the screen a murky blur of colors and shapes.

Looking around the hall I realized many people had their eyes closed, 'probably planning on imagining the scene' I thought and after a seconds contemplation I closed my eyes too.

_You could hear Remus muttering the reverse glamour spell and his shocked gasp that followed shortly after._

_In my imagination I could see Black lying on his chest, his overlong, ebony hair thrown carelessly over one shoulder and his handsome face turned as he drank in his boyfriends reaction to his scars. _

_I visualised the scars to be long and paler than Blacks slightly tanned complexion, creating a tapestry of pale streaks on his back. _

_"Don't listen to anything that old hag of a woman who calls herself your mother says" Remus said and Sirius chuckled a deep, throaty laugh._

_"You are loved" Remus continued, "so, so, loved - trust me" he says._

_"With my life" Sirius states a moment later and I can hear the sappy girls in the hall awwing._

_I can hear Lupin chanting those words 'so, so, loved...' over and over and I imagine he is tracing the sensitive scars that have unfairly marked his partners back._

_"There are so many" Remus says, his voice is sad._

_Perhaps Black nods but I couldn't know for sure - my eyes are still closed and Lily's blurring charm is still up._

_"You are so strong. Brave. Loyal. Handsome. Intelligent. Defiant-" Remus continues listing all Sirius' qualities slowly, each word is spoken with such truth that it leaves no doubt in your mind._

_"-You are mine. You are loved. You are needed Sirius, you understand that?" Remus asked but he barely had the question out of his mouth before there was a sudden rustling of sheets and the sound of the two boys lips connecting in what I imagined to be a passionate kiss filled the hall. _

I opened my eyes to find nearly every girl - and some guys too - looking in a state of pure bliss as they imagined Black and Lupin snogging heatedly; some people had even moaned out loud.

_The sounds of the two boys kissing was the only sound in the hall, their moist lips connecting and sucking erotically, tongues exploring the mouths that they knew so well and their teeth occasionally clashing in their desperateness to taste one-another._

_I can see it in my mind, Black propped up on his elbow, his torso twisting and free arm holding the back of Lupins neck to prevent them from separating. Lupin is kneeling over Blacks waist, his back is arched gracefully and one hand cups his moaning boyfriends face the other hand lost in a mane of dark hair._

_There is a pause and the unmistakable sound of heated snogging disappears, the ruffling of material signals a shirt being removed and a spasm of fear wipes through me as I think, 'I might hear Lupin and Black having sex,' for the first time in my life I feel slightly sorry for Potter. _

_Lupin is moaning so loudly now that I am certain he couldn't still be kissing Black directly on the mouth. _

_I imagine Lupins lips forming an 'o' as his boyfriend sucks and nibbles at his earlobe before trailing down his pale neck with opened mouth kisses._

_A sharp intake of breath from Black and I know whats happened before the sounds from the screen confirm it. _

_"Fuck Moony!" Sirius gasps and I hate that it is the single most erotic sound I have ever heard in my entire life. _

I ignore the voice telling me what I am envisioning right now is wrong and let my imagination run wild.

_I visualize Black lying on his back, either his scars aren't all that painful (doubtful) or the pleasure he is feeling is overriding it, he had abandoned his ministrations on Lupins neck and his eyes are squeezed shut tight, arms falling limply at his side as he concentrates on his lovers hand that is currently down his pants and slowly fisting his impressive erection._

_Lupin is smiling smugly at his boyfriends handsome face that is contorted into a look of pure pleasure, he is straddling Blacks' upper thighs and his hand is down Sirius' boxers as he slowly fists his partners gorgeous cock while placing feather-light kisses on Sirius' toned chest._

_Lupin uses his free hand to slide Blacks pajamas and boxers off and the dark-haired boys erection is finally unrestrained. _

_Black hisses at the cold air hits his manhood but it turns into a breathy moan as he feels Lupins warm lips place a kiss on his leaking tip._

Back in the hall the sounds of Remus slowly fisting and kissing Sirius' erection while the animagus moans and groans has everyone flushed, it is impossible not to be. They are after-all listening to Sirius Black's appreciative moans and deep, guttural groans as he receives a spectacular hand-job from his boyfriend.

_Suddenly Sirius gasps, "Fuck Moony!" he exclaims again and I am visualizing Lupin with his perfect prefects lips wrapped around Blacks cock as he sucks mercilessly on the organ._

I am feeling extraordinarily jealous of Black as I hear him be pleasured by his skillful lover, I have never even hugged a girl and having someones lips wrapped around my cock was like a forbidden thought to me. Yet here was Black, probably never having had to wank in his life currently lying on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories as he received a blow-job.

'Fuck it all' I thought bitterly.

_The surprisingly erotic slurps of Lupins blow-job speed up and Blacks practically panting now, seconds later he orgasmed. A deep groan escaped his parted lips and with a satisfied pop I imagine Lupin raising his head and smiling at his flushed lover, wiping at the corner of his mouth where some of Blacks' seed has escaped. _

_"Fuck Moony, you're brilliant!" Sirius exclaims once he has his breath back, "I love you so fucking much" he says sincerely and I can almost see the wide grin that dominates Lupins features and reveals his slightly wolfish teeth as he hears those words. _

_"Love you too Padfoot" Remus says before the sheets rustle again signaling that Sirius has just flipped their positions and was now straddling Lupin._

_You can hear Lupins pajamas and boxers being removed and Blacks appreciative groan as he gazed at his boyfriends equally impressive erection that was already leaking with pre-come._

_Remus gasps and I visualize his head thrown back in ecstasy, pale neck exposed as Black prods Lupins tight ring of muscle teasingly with one hand, the other arm behind Lupins back drawing his chest up so his erection is rubbing against Blacks stomach while he sucks Lupins pebbled nipples teasingly._

_"So so beautiful Moony" Sirius whispers, "You are gorgeous like this" he says and I can imagine Blacks smoldering grey filled with such love, adoration and lust as he gazes at the amber eyed boy._

_The sound of footsteps walking up the staircase to the dormitories however signals that Potter and Pettigrew are arriving back from the kitchens, this is unnoticed by the two boys. _

In the hall Lily says, "I'm taking the blurring charm of." She sounds slightly breathless as she murmurs the counter spell and I look around to see everyone slowly opening their eyes, all flushed in embarrassment at what they have just heard.

It seems the camera has moved from its place inside the dorms and is now sitting on the door frame showing the staircase instead.

_James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were walking back up the spiraling stairs to the dormitories, James levitating about ten dishes of mouthwatering food with his wand and Peter following behind, looking flushed from the exercise._

_Quite suddenly James stopped and the drifting plates of food lurched dangerously, he let of a colorful string of curses and looked frantically from the dormitory door to Peter who had stopped walking too and was looking up at James in confusion._

_Wildly improvising James quickly slid the old piece of parchment into the back of his Pajamas safe from Peters view._

_"Wormy, I think I forgot the map on the table down stairs, be a mate and grab it will ya?" He asked while motioning his hand towards the levitating food, showing he was unable to go. Peter nodded and ran down the stairs as fast as his short legs could take him in search of the 'lost' map._

_When Peter was out of hearing distance James jokingly called "You horny mutts!" at the closed door._

_From inside you could hear Remus' frustrated moan - he obviously hadn't had his release yet and Blacks profound swearing as they untangled their limbs and redressed._

_"All clear" Sirius yelled after a minute or so and James opened the door with his free hand, kicked it open with his foot and pointed his wand into the room, the dishes of food trailing in obediently._

_Just as James walked through the door Peter came running back up the stairs, "I - I couldn't find it" he panted out._

_James feigned surprise, opening his eyes wide as he he declared with a tone of great surprise, "Would you look at that! Its in my pants! Sorry bout that Wormy" he said far to quickly to be casual._

_Peter seemed to have caught on. "Why did I have to go?" he asked, suspiciously eying the three boys in the room._

_Remus flushed and moved his legs to hide his erection while grabbing a book and pretending to be greatly immersed in it, Sirius grinned and winked at him and James belly flopped onto his bed and muffled his laughter with his pillow as he watched the confrontation._

_Peter didn't catch on to the not so subtle hints._

_"Moony, why is the book you are reading upside down?" Peter asked and the two dark haired boys instantly erupted in laughter while Remus glared at them._

_"Its a runes book" Remus said, "Needs to be read upside down to identify some of the symbols" he lied cooly._

In the hall everyone was cracking up laughing very much like Black and Potter were, this was typical Marauder behavior.

_"But, the book is 'Quidditch through the ages'" said Peter, looking distinctly confused._

_This triggered more laughter from the two shirtless boys and Remus, with an disgruntled huff threw the book across the room, hitting Sirius directly in the back. _

_"Bloody hell Moony!" he exclaimed, his face annoyed but after a second it became a rather ludicrous grin, "Wanna kiss it better?" he asked cheekily, throwing a suggestive wink his flushing boyfriends way._

_"Fuck you Padfoot" he replied but after a second his face became horrified at what he had just said and the dirty response his boyfriend was sure to come up with.._

_"Please do Moony" said Sirius seductively, "I would just love to have your gorgeous cock filling me up while you-" but Remus had just pinned Sirius down and placed a hand over his mouth._

_By now James had cracked two ribs laughing and was panting for breath as he lay on the floor, Peters reaction was quite the opposite._

_"You - both? - I mean - sex? - like actual-" he pointed one finger and made a hole with his other hand, holding them up he slowly slid the pointed finger in to the hole, looking horrified as he did so._

_Remus looked pretty horrified too, Sirius seemed incredibly amused and James was back to laughing like a mad man._

_"Err, yes-" Remus copied Peters hand motion and put on a confused smile from where he was sitting on his lovers chest._

You would think the explosions had gone off in the Hall the noise was so loud, even I was laughing at the Marauders stupid and antics and awkward conversation.

Some students had fallen of their benches laughing, other were desperately clutching their friends for support, some looked like they were choking they were so red in the face and others were banging their fists on the table.

It was a sight to see.

_"What" Peter said faintly, "in this room?" he said looking paler by the minute._

_"About twice a day if I'm lucky" said Sirius matter-a-factly, he was grinning smugly as he let out a chuckle at his smaller friends confusion and embarrassment._

_"Twice?" said Peter more faintly than ever, "Have we-" he pointed to James and himself "-Been in the room?" he seemed scared of finding out the answer._

_"Padfoot and Moony sleep in the same bed every night," said James, grinning amusedly, "You always go to sleep first and wake last but, so you never knew" he explained._

_"We use silencing charms" said Remus feebly._

_"Don't know why but," interrupted Sirius cheekily, "Moony's sex sounds are quite a turn on" he winked at a wide-eyed Peter before taking one look at his best mate and erupting in bark-like laughter._

_James had his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes were squeezed shut, he looked mildly constipated as he screwed his face in concentration, trying not to laugh again._

_"Perhaps you should sit down?" suggested Remus who looked very much like he wanted to go and crawl into a hole and hide forever._

_Peter nodded once and took one step towards his bed before he froze, a horrified expression appearing on his face. _

_"You didn't - you know - shag-" he whispered the word as if it was taboo "-on my bed?"_

People were pouring jugs of water onto themselves in the hall and taking deep meditating breaths in sore attempts to calm themselves from their laughing fits, it wasn't working at all, Pettigrew's line had everyone dissolving into laughter once again, even the most prudish of Ravenclaws and snobbiest Slytherins.

_"No Wormtail" said Remus quickly, "We didn't shag-" Peter winced "-on your bed."_

_That seemed to reassure the chubby boy a little and he scurried off and buried himself in blankets, trying to digest the new information about two of his best friends._

_"I know just what you need Wormy" James said, "A little food and firewiskey in your system!" he stated and Sirius cheered while Remus rolled his eyes._

_Sirius walked over to his bed and knelt down, searching blindly with one arm around under his bed until he finally dragged a crate out._

_The crate was an alcoholics dream; filled with a half a dozen Butterbeer's, four bottles Firewhiskey, five bottles of sweet smelling blue and purple alcohol labeled 'Vodka Cruiser - Blueberry' and 'Vodka Cruiser - Pom Pom' and a small bottle of Tequila._

The reactions of the students in the Hall were quite comical, Lily was livid, Many older students were jealously eying the crate, the Ravenclaws looked scandalized and the Hufflepuff's disapproving, the Slytherins were shocked, they thought they were the only ones who could obtain alcohol in the school and the Gryffindor's looked proud and un-surprised.

_Sirius drew four bottles of Butterbeer from the crate and cast a cooling charm on them before throwing them around the room for the other boys, Remus and James caught them easily but Peter dropped his and ended up getting another bottle._

_As they ate the food James and Peter had acquired from the kitchens and drank refreshing Butterbeer's they talked and joked about every topic under the sun._

"Err - Guys, I'm not sure how much longer this video is going to play but it has already been an hour," Lily said. "Perhaps we should leave the hall - I'm not sure how to disable the camera" she finished somewhat lamely.

The Slytherins were trying their best to look nonchalant but it was obvious they wanted to continue watching. The Ravenclaws Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's all seemed in to agree with lily.

The students reluctantly filed out of the hall and I watched with satisfaction as I saw them whispering and gossiping to eachother.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.


End file.
